Good Evening, Love
by Keys13th
Summary: [OneShoot] Dua Seme tetanggaan yang patah hati? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di akhir cerita? Hunkai/KaiHun. Broken!HunHan/KaiSoo. BXB. RnR.


Good Evening, Love (OneShoot)

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, LuHan, Do Kyungsoo

Pair: HunKai/KaiHun

Genre: Romace, Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik saya. Tapi semuanya untuk bersama, kecuali Yesung. LoL.

Summary: [OneShoot] Dua Seme tetanggaan yang patah hati? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di akhir cerita? **Hunkai/KaiHun**. Broken!HunHan/KaiSoo. BXB. **RnR.**

Warning: Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos.

**Keys13th**

"Latte"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Wajah dingin lembutnya menatap sang kekasih yang tampak gelisah di tempatnya, "Kau tampak tak baik, dear. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?", sementara ia beranjak ke belakang meja kopi café miliknya dan mulai meracik secangkir Latte.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup laporan keuangan perusahaannya yang ada di tangannya, "Kau tau masalahku dengan baik, Hun".

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, menoleh sedikit sebelum helaan nafas yang sama dengan Luhan keluar pelan melewati ujung hidungnya. Ayolah, tadi itu dia hanya berusaha berbasa-basi dan sedikit mencoba munafik pada dirinya sendiri, "Jadi?".

"Jadi apa?", Luhan sedikit memekik tidak sabar. Kenapa Sehun masih bisa begitu tenang dan mengulur-ngulur masalah, "Putuskan sekarang, Sehuna! Aku memang bisa menunggu, tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana dengan Ayahku?"

Sehun datang dengan Latte buatannya di tangannya. Dia letakkan cangkir bermulut bulat lebar itu di depan Luhan, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang, aku akan melepasmu jika memang kau tidak bisa menungguku"

Urat sabar Luhan menyembul di dahinya, "Kau punya air putih?".

Sehun beranjak mengambil segelas air putih dari kulkasnya sebelum menyerahkan gelas itu di samping Latte Luhan yang bahkan belum di sentuh pria berwajah wanita itu. Namun tak lama, karena gelas yang lebih bening sekaligus habis dengan isinya yang menghambur di wajah dingin Sehun, "Semoga air dingin itu bisa membuat wajah dinginmu itu luntur dan menyadarkanmu bahwa sebenarnya kau sangat menyebalkan".

Luhan membereskan beberapa kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja dengan kesal, "Terimakasih atas segalanya, Sehun. Kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sangat-sangat baik, sebaik kau mengetahui bagaimana masalahmu denganku. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, dan terimakasih air putihnya", beranjak namun berbalik lagi untuk sekedar menatap wajah Sehun yang masih dingin tak berekspresi, "Berterimakasihlah karena aku tidak menyirammu dengan Latte kebanggaanmu"

"Terimakasih"

Luhan mendengus sebelum benar-benar pergi. Tanpa harus repot untuk sekedar melihat Sehun yang meneteskan air matanya dalam diam, "Atas segalanya, terimakasih, Lu".

**Keys13th**

Kyungsoo menyerahkan lollipop dari tangannya ke anak kecil yang menatap berbinar pada benda bulat orange itu, "Terimakasih, hyung", seru bocah itu sesaat setelah stik yang menacap di permen jeruknya tergenggam erat di jemari mungilnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sementara bocah itu langsung pergi dengan tawa khas bocahnya. Pria mungil itu lalu kembali duduk setelah sempat berdiri untuk memberikan sebatang lollipop.

"Dia begitu lucu", Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa melihat tingkah girang tetangga kecilnya, "Kau tau hyung, dia begitu rajin datang pagi ke rumahku dan berseru, 'Tipuan atau permen'. Hahahaha. Halloweennya dan setiap hari", dan kembali terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa kecil. Pipi gembul bocah tadi begitu menggemaskan sampai rasanya ingin ia jilat seperti permen yang tadi dia berikan, "Aku hanya ingin menggigit dan mengunyah pipinya seperti permen karet".

Jongin benar-benar tertawa, jemarinyanya ia usakkan di sela-sela rambut tebal kekasihnya, "Dan kau akan dituntut ibunya karena mencuri pipi menggemaskan anaknya".

"Aku akan menuntut balik orang tuanya karena sudah mencetak pipi seimut itu".

"Hishh", desis Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi ngeli, "Kalau mau, kita bisa membuatnya sendiri", godanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal, "Kepalamu itu!", dan Jongin hanya tertawa sekali lagi.

"Jongin"

"Hmm?", Jongin masih dengan senyum lembutnya bergumam, memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris?", jemari Kyungsoo bermain gusar di pangkuannya.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu impianmu? Tentu saja aku akan sangat bahagia jika melihatmu senang".

"Bukan begitu", Kyungsoo mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?", Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap manik Jongin yang menatapnya heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku bukan orang yang peka, dan kau tau itu kan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia lupa kalau loading di otak Jongin tidak secepat lamborgini impiannya membelah jalanan berkabut, "Kita tidak akan bertemu Jongin, lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Jongin tertawa kecil membuat Kyungsoo menajamkan tatapannya, "Kau masih bisa tertawa?"

"Ayolah, Kyung. Kau ini lahir di jaman apa? Apa gunanya Vidio Call kalau bukan untuk menghubungkan orang dari jauh?", tangan Jongin terangkat dan mengelus pelan pipi putih Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk memutuskanku hanya karena jarak kan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya menepis pelan telapak tangan Jongin di pipinya, "Itu yang ingin ku sampaikan dari tadi".

Senyum Jongin yang sempat tersemat langsung luntur begitu saja, "Kau bercanda? Ini mulai tidak lucu, hyung!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Jongin", Kyungsoo menekan disetiap katanya. Tatapan Jongin yang selalu berbinar langsung kosong begitu saja, "Jangan menangisiku, Jong. Kumohon. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan air matamu", Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya sendiri yang lolos, "Aku memang mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa memecah konsentrasiku mengejar karir untuk sebuah status sekarang. Maafkan aku, Jong. Sungguh, aku menyesal untuk perpisahan ini", lalu pria bertubuh mungil itu pergi setelah sesaat mengambil ciuman terakhirnya di pipi Jongin.

Setetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari manik bening Jongin dan di susul dengan tetesan lainnya, "Maaf untuk tidak bisa tidak menangisimu, Hyung", bocah itu mulai terisak, "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf", entah apa yang harus dimaafkan.

**Keys13th**

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya, menikmati bagaimana matahari menyorot langsung di wajahnya. Warnanya mulai kekuningan tapi masih terik menusuk matanya. Pria tinggi itu membelokkan stang kekiri dan masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Memakirkan benda kesayangannya tersebut sebelum melongok ke halaman rumah tetangganya. Sepi. Apa tetangga hitamnya sedang keluar ya? Biasanya, pria itu akan duduk di kursi depan rumahnya, menyapanya sebelum nyelonong ke rumahnya minta jatah makan malam.

Penasaran, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendatangi rumah tetangganya itu dulu saja. Di ketuknya pintu berwana coklat tua itu tiga kali sebelum memutar handel pintu. Oke, tidak terkunci. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang, "Jong, kau di rumah?"

Dengan tanpa izin atau setidaknya permisi, Sehun mulai menjelajahi seluruh rumah Jongin. Mulai dari ruang TV, dapur, mengecek toilet, ruang kerja, sampai akhirya berhenti di kamar utama. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jongin yang begelung dengan selimutnya, "Jong? Apa kau sakit?". Dari pada banyak bicara, Sehun langsung menghampiri ranjang Jongin dan menyentuh pundak bocah itu.

Jongin yang berbaring miring menghadap pintu mendongakkan wajahnya. Membuat Sehun langsung sigap memegang dahi bocah itu sebelum menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kau tau aku hampir mati jantungan. Kupikir kau sakit"

Jongin melengos dan kembali menggulung tubuhnya, "Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Seperti baru diputuskan pacarmu saja".

Mood Jongin yang sudah buruk semakin tidak karuan. Persis seperti perempuan PMS yang putus cinta. Well, dia memang putus cinta, "Kyungsoo memutuskanku", lirih Jongin dengan suara parau.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa?".

Jongin mendongak lagi, menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi mewek. Semirip wajah Baekhyun― Keponakan Sehun― yang mengadu pada kakak perempuannya bahwa celananya basah karena urinennya sendiri, "Dia mendapatkan beasiswanya ke Paris, katanya Ia ingin mengejar karirnya".

Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya. Perasaan juga dia baru putus dari Luhan tadi siang dan ekspresinya tidak semenyedihkan Jongin, "Bangunlah! Aku akan menggorengkan ayam untukmu".

"Tidak mau. Orang yang sedang patah hati itu tidak akan nafsu makan. Seharusnya kau tau hal sekecil itu", Sehun memutar maniknya jengah.

"Aku juga baru diputuskan Luhan dan sekarang aku lapar. Tapi terserah kau saja, aku bisa memakan ayam gorengku sendiri", bocah itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.

Sesaat bocah itu mengerjabkan kedua maniknya sebelum melompat dan berhasil jatuh dari ranjang karena terjerat selimutnya sendiri. Menghasilkan sebuah gedebukan yang terdengar memilukan sampai membuat wajah datar Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya langsung meringis kecil. Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah berdiri di Kitchen Set milik Jongin dengan Jongin yang duduk menatap punggungnya yang sedang menghancurkan bumbu dan menggulungkan beberapa potong paha ayam ke dalamnya. Itu tangan Sehun yang menghancurkan bumbu ngomong-ngomong, bukan punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa diputuskan Luhan hyung?", Jongin membuka percakapan. Cukup malas jika harus diam terlalu lama. Dia memang bukan tipe pendiam.

"Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk cepat menikah", pria itu lalu memasukkan potongan paha ayam berbumbu tadi ke dalam minyak panas dan menyisakan suara yang begitu berisik.

"Dan kau menolak menikahinya?", tebak Jongin retoris.

"Kau masih menanyakannya?", nada Sehun sedikit sinis.

"Kenapa?", Jongin melanjutkan rasa ingin tahunya. Ekspresinya persis seperti bocah lima tahun yang bertanya pada ibunya, 'Kenapa langit itu biru kalau siang dan hitam si malam hari?'

"Aku hanya belum siap menikah", dan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin layaknya ayah yang baru saja pulang kerja dan di tanyai anaknya kenapa pulang terlambat.

Jongin merengut. Dalam pikirannya mungkin Sehun akan memberikan jawaban seperti, 'Aku tidak cukup mapan untuk seorang Luhan',tidak, Sehun kan kaya, kurang mapan bagaimana jika ia memiliki lima cabang café yang sangat ramai di setiap harinya―ramai oleh gadis-gadis yang datang untuk mendapatkan pelayanan dari karyawan Sehun yang semuanya pria tampan.

Ah! Atau paling tidak, 'Aku tidak cukup baik untuk orang sebaik Luhan'. Oh! Terdengar nyambung jika itu Sehun. Bocah itu seperti dirinya, bodoh dan tidak peka. Jongin pikir Luhan memang terlalu baik hanya untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Jangan perpikir macam-macam atau kau ingin ikut ku goreng bersama ayam kesukaanmu?", Sehun menyajikan sepiring ayam goreng dan sepiring kecil bawang bombai goreng tepung dengan saus cabai dan mayonais di sampingnya.

Jongin nyengir. Tapi matanya berbinar menatap tumpukan ayam dan bawang bombai goreng di hadapannya. Nyaris mengambil satu sampai sebuah tangan pucat menggeplak tangan kecoklatannya, "Cuci tanganmu dulu, dasar jorok".

Jongin merengut sebal. Sedikit mencibir tapi akhirnya patuh juga. Setelah kembali dari acara mencuci tangannya, ia lagi-lagi nyaris mengambil sepotong ayam tapi gagal karena pelototan Sehun, "Berdoa dulu", diktenya. Sebenarnya penulis agak heran. Jongin ini tetangganya atau anaknya?

Jongin memonyongkan bibirnya sebal, "Kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali?", ingatkan Jongin bahwa Sehun hanya mengatakan dua patah kata. Apa itu bisa dikategorikan cerewet?

"Sudahlah, habiskan saja makananmu!"

Jongin semakin menekuk wajahnya. Perasaan yang menghalanginya makan juga Sehun sendiri. Dan sekali lagi ia batal makan karena teguran Sehun.

"Kau belum berdoa, Jongin"

"Gyaaaaa!"

**Keys13th**

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan hati dongkol. Setelah acara makan tadi, Jongin mengajaknya bersepeda bersama. Oke, itu akan terdengar menyenangkan jika mereka bersepeda bersama dengan dua sepeda menikmati langit sore yang memerah. Tapi itu benar-benar buruk karena dia harus membonceng bocah yang bahkan tubuhnya sama besar dengannya di tengah indahnya langit sore. Ironis dan miris. Alasannya? Bocah hitam itu tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Kalau begitu kenapa mengajak kalau tau tidak bisa?

"Kau berat, Jong! Jangan manja dan tegakkan badanmu!", Sehun berkata kesal sementara Jongin masih bersiul keenakkan.

"Kau yang manja. Aku sudah menegakkan tubuhku, kau lihat? Ini!", Sehun memutar maniknya jengah setengah mati. Jongin memang menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi kalau ditegur dan kembali membebankan seluruh tubuhnya kalau Sehun lengah.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Jongin menaikkan bahunya acuh. Bocah itu menatap sekeliling dengan mata berbinar. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati sore dengan duduk di boncengan orang dan bersiul tak berdosa, karena Sehun selalu menolak kalau diajak bersepeda. Mungkin setelah in juga meninggalkan suatu catatan mentalnya sendiri untuk Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin ku ajari mengendarai sepeda?"

"Tidak mau", Jongin hanya menjawab acuh tawaran Sehun, membuat bocah yang menawar lebih dongkol lagi.

"Kenapa?!", Sehun menahan pekikan kesalnya. Niatnya sih mengajari Jongin bersepeda trus kalau Jongin sudah bisa, ia akan melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Ya tidak mau!"

"Kau takut jatuh ya?", Sehun menggoda tapi nadanya yang memang selalu datar malah terdengar mengejek di telinga Jongin.

"Siapa bilang?!", Jongin menyaut sewot. Padahal dalam hati bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Sehun bisa tau?

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau ku ajari", Sehun masih pantang menyerah.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kenapa kau memaksa sekali!", Jongin benar-benar berteriak, meninggalkan bekas dengingan di telinga Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau takut", Sehun menengok kebelakang sedikit. Memberikan senyum mengejeknya yang langsung membuat Jongin naik darah.

"Oke! Siapa takut! Kau akan lihat aku memboncengmu nanti untuk pulang"

Sehun menyeringai, menjebak Jongin sama mudahnya seperti menjebak bocah SD dengan iming-iming permen.

**Keys13th**

"HUWAAA! JANGAN DILEPAS! JANGAN DILEPAAAAAAS!", Jongin berteriak-teriak sepanjang kedua kakinya menyentuh pedal. Menjerit-jerit layaknya perawan mau diperkosa padahal tangan Sehun masih bertengger di boncengan sepeda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jika tidak dilepas! Lagi pula harusnya kau mengayuh pedalnya, bukan malah menutup matamu seperti itu! Buka matamu, dan lihat jalannya!", Sehun dua kali lipat lebih dongkol. Dia tidak pernah tau, mengajari Jongin bersepeda lebih melelahkan daripada memboncengnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya"

Sehun mengerling jengah, "Kau lihat bocah SD di depanmu itu?", Jongin melihatnya. Bocah perempuan kecil dan sepeda pink roda duanya, "Kau kalah dengan bocah itu".

Jongin merengut tidak terima. Dengan dendam membara, bocah itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh bahkan sebelum Sehun siap untuk mengikutinya. Walhasil, bocah itupun mengayuh sepedanya tanpa Sehun memegangnya, "Hey! Oh Sehun, pegang yang erat!", merasa oleng, Jongin mengumpat kesal menatap ke belakang. Niatnya mau memaki Sehun, tapi melihat tak ada Sehun di belakangnya malah membuat bocah itu melongo loading.

"Lihat depan, bodoh!"

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya menatapkan kembali matanya ke depan. Tapi naas, tepat di depannya tiang lampu tiba-tiba menghantamnya, "Akhh!". Sebenarnya juga itu tidak akan apa-apa jika ban depan sepeda Sehun yang menabrak, paling juga Cuma kakinya yang lecet. Dia laki-laki dan kaki lecet bukan masalah besar. Yang benar-benar jadi masalah di sini, ban sepeda Sehun lolos dari kerasnya besi tiang lampu, yang tidak selamat adalah jidatnya.

"Hey Jong, kau tidak apa-apa?", Sehun dengan raut cemasnya menghampiri Jongin. Tangannya ia tangkupkan ke pipi kecoklatan itu sementara matanya menatap mata Jongin yang menganga sayu.

"Hun, aku tidak ingat ini sudah malam, kenapa ada kunang-kunang di depan wajahmu"

"Oh My God!"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Di bukit kecil samping taman. Duduk berdua dengan dahi Jongin yang terplester. Menikmati matahari merah yang siap pulang ke peraduannya, "Apa dahimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak", jawab Jongin sok acuh. Menutupi rasa malu juga sih.

"Mangkanya, kalau naik sepeda itu liat depan. Bukannya malah bengong ke belakang".

Jongin merengut, "Aku kan mencarimu"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Di kasih nasehat yang baik bukannya didengar malah dijawab terus"

Jongin mecibir, "Iya iya, ayah. Jongin dengar".

Sehun mendelik sementara Jongin terkekeh kecil. Sehun kembali menatap depan. Menikmati momen-momen matahari separuh yang begitu tampak indah di langit.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai Kyungsoo?", Sehun bertanya dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Bocah itu merubah tatapannya menjadi sendu mengingat mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana Tuhan bisa membuat manusia mengenal cinta di sepanjang kehidupannya. Tapi ketika aku melihat mata hitam Kyungsoo, seakan aku bisa menemukan jawabannya dari sana", Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari matahari terbenam ke wajah sendu Jongin, "Dengan cinta, aku menemukan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan cinta, aku bisa menikmati sorot matanya yang bagitu membuat dadaku menghangat, lalu meletup-letup, sebelum bergetar dan terkadang membuatku sesak. Aku suka ketika aku memeluknya, merasakan degub jantungnya di dadaku dan menyapu senyumannya dengan ciumanku. Kyungsoo begitu sempurna untukku. Dia tampan, pintar, rendah hati, dan baik", lalu bocah itu kembali mengusak pipinya yang teraliri air mata, "Melihat sorot matanya yang berbinar setiap membicarakan beasiswanya , semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu membuatku merasakan senang yang sama. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau itu membuatku sakit pada akhirnya", menghela nafas panjang sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya, "Tidak apa-apa, membayangkan senyumannya ketika ia menceritakan mimpi dan cita-citanya saja cukup membuatku sangat senang".

"Jong"

Jongin menoleh, menatap manik Sehun yang hanya berjarak 10 centimeter dari maniknya. Menyelami caramel Sehun yang menghujam orbsidian hitamnya dalam. Entah siapa yang memulainya, manik itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, menyisakan secenti jarak pada manik kembar keduanya dan tanpa jarak pada bibir mereka. Sehun memagut Jongin terlebih dulu. Mengulum bibir bawah Jongin dan bocah berkulit coklat itu hanya bisa membalas. Melakukannya berulang, hingga akhirnya matahari hilang dan meninggalkan dua insan yang tersenyum satu-sama lain.

"Selamat sore, Kim Jongin"

"Selamat sore juga, Oh Sehun"

**Keys_ **END** _13th**

 **A/N** : Hehehe, ada yang masih kenal gue? Kaga ya? Yaudah..

Baiklah, baiklah, saudara-saudari. Gue balik lagi! Yee!

Oneshoot HunKai-KaiHun pertama gue. Hahahahahaha #Plakk

Masih ada humornya ngga sih? Gue emang sengaja coba tanpa humor. Bikin suasan baru gitu. Tau dehh kalau malah jadi kacang garing krikk-krikk-krikk.

Banyak terimakasih buat yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca cerita gue ^-^ maaf untuk typosnya, maaf jika romancenya garing,pendek banget, alurnya berantakan dan banyak-banyak maaf jika cerita kurang berkenan. Gue dan cerita-cerita gue masih dalam tahap belajar. Kritik dan Sarannya bisa diterima.

Sudah bolehkah gue minta reviewnya? Review please …

Sign

Ghazy


End file.
